The Adult Thing To Do
by Anjie2218
Summary: Stacie and Donald eventually start dating and fall in love with each other but when someone in Donald's family gets into an accident he pulls away. Does love really conquer all? Or is this the end of the line for them?


Chapter 1

As Aubrey pulled all the girls aside from the riff-off, Stacie was trying to be as covert as she could to see where that smirking Treblemaker disappeared to. She faintly heard Aubrey say, "okay everybody hands in." and the confusion of when to harmonize their infamous, high-pitched "Ahhh" began.

The next day Stacie just couldn't concentrate in class daydreaming about that Treblemaker and his patronizing smirk as they kept trying to outsmart one another during the riff-off. She wasn't sure if he was singing to beat the Bella's in general, or to her, but from where she was standing it was definitely to her. "Miss Conrad do you think you can answer the question or is there something more alluring outside the window?" Stacie blushes as she mutters an apology and asks her English professor to repeat the question.

After class Stacie couldn't shake the distraction, so she texted Fat Amy. "Hey you wanna grab a bite to eat?" She couldn't think of a better person to help direct her attention away thinking and day dreaming about him every chance her mind wonders.

NEW MESSAGE FROM FAT AMY: Sure meet you at Chipotle in 10.

As they sit down to eat Amy notices Stacie picking at her food. "What's wrong Hunter?"

"Nothing...honest" Stacie weakly replies.

"You know if you ever need to talk about something, anything really, I'm here for you right?" Amy says trying to get more out of her, but Stacie just doesn't give in and soon they part ways.

She knows if she mentions anything about a Treblemaker, Aubrey might find out. But then Stacie blushes as she makes her way back to her apartment. The daydreams she's been having are explicitly vivid and feel so realistic.

She reaches her apartment and decides to try and watch a movie, but ends up falling asleep and waking up around midnight. It's pretty bright out due to the full moon Stacie notices as she changes into a nice black two-piece with some dark black jean shorts & a black deep v cut t-shirt. She grabs a towel & heads out. As long as she could remember she always felt like a fish out of water, she thought to herself as she made her way to the pool watching out for security.

As she arrives she tries to open the door as slowly as she can, because let's face it, all of us have done it but we seem to think that'll make it quieter for some reason, and takes a look around. She then hides her clothing and towel and jumps in coming up with a deep soul resounding sigh. There's just something about the water soothing her to her core. She does a few laps till she's short of breath then slowly she relaxes and just floats on her back. With her eyes closed she can't imagine being in a more peaceful state at that moment. "Hey there little mermaid" she hears someone call to her as she sinks herself into the water and realizes she is no longer alone. She glides under the water and moves to the corner of the pool trying to stay in the shadows. She pokes her head out of the water up to her eyes noticing that it's the smirking Treblemaker.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" she gasps. "what are you doing here?" she continued as she glided on her chest towards him.

He tilted his head to the side and he couldn't help but notice how the moonlight trickles in from the windows reflecting the water and droplets on her luminescent skin, how the shimmer of the sliver moonlight around her makes her seem as though she were indeed a mermaid. And the contrast of her thick dark gorgeously arched eyebrows, leading down to her wet eyelashes like living velvet, flowing around her almond shape eyes with their striking crisp emerald color. The definite cuteness of her nose coming down to her very sultry pouty lips and the way those droplets on her lips makes those plump rose colored clouds even more enticing. He shakes his head and asks her to repeat the question.

"I actually come here a lot," he proclaims "to just get away and think." He mentally shakes himself realizing he isn't the type to just blurt out personal shit like that.

"Well, do you get in the water or do you just sit there?" she asks holding on to the side with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'm getting in" he says as he takes off his glasses drawing her attention to his face. With his gorgeous raven black wavy hair with its highlights of blue that look as though its spun silk come to life. As she continued to glance down following the forms of his facial features she arrives at his flawless mocha colored skin and his luscious thick eyebrows. Continuing down to his deep dark brown almost true black eyes like drowning pools of space, until you reach his Cupid bow shaped lips. As he grabs his shirt revealing his flawless flat sculpted abs she couldn't help but to mentally drool at his exquisiteness.

"Soooo how long have you been watching me weirdo?" she inquires.

As he smirks to her he says, "Right around the time you came in. I heard the door so I hid but realized it was just you. Once you jumped in I came out but I guess you were so enthralled in your laps you didn't notice."

He walks to the edge that she is holding onto and he simply sits next to her putting his feet into the water. However, as he sits she walks back a bit watching as he bends over to sit noticing how his stomach muscles bunch with the small smirk of her own. He starts kicking his feet slowly back and forth. "So I haven't seen you here before cause surely I would have noticed" he says wondering why she is here in the first place.

"I just needed to think and swimming always helps me." she grins as she thinks about all the possibilities they have alone in the pool right now.

He finally jumps in and seeps into the water gliding under, appearing right in front her while she's deep in thought. He gets close enough that when she gasps he feels the warm air escape her voluptuous lips as she breathes back out. As he loosely slides his arms around her back he whispers, "So, I reiterate what brings you out here all alone Miss Barden Bella?" She is completely dumbfounded, but only for a moment until she dives under to try and escape him -and the thundering of her own heart- as he held her for, however many seconds there were. She surfaces in the deep end far, far away from him.

"Why so far, little mermaid?" he asks as he slowly and seductively walks towards her.

"My name is Stacie you stupid Treblemaker" she snidely remarks.

"Ahh the infamous Stacie" he breaths "oh, how I've heard so much about you, but all those things I heard can't possibly be true can they?" and he releases his full smile on her as he states, "and my name is Donald" knowing full well what that smile does to the opposite sex.

She glides closer to him and finally stands tall with her chin sticking out a bit almost defiantly. "I can't for sure say what is and isn't true if I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about" she smirks. Because at the mention of his name she knows she's heard of him too.

He returns her smirk with one of his own and says "I've heard your nickname. Empress of the Night, comes highly qualified for…extra circular activities, so to speak."

She walks to the edge of the pool and climbs out walking to her towel and drying off.

"And what does it matter to you Prince of Darkness?" she replies knowing full and well that he loathes his nickname given to him by the string of lovers he's left behind. He grabs her from behind and kisses her on her neck. Unconsciously, her head slowly slides to the right exposing more of her neck to him as if he were some sort of vampire. She couldn't think straight and what feels like a jolt of electricity is surging through her body at his touch; and the sweet softness of his lips against her body has her paralyzed. But then her eyes pop open as reality rushes back, and she moves away walking backwards trying to keep him in sight but he mirrors her moves easily and soon she's backed into the wall.

He finally does what he's wanted to do since the riff off. His lips press against hers and faintly he hears her moan with delight. He pushes his tongue into her mouth and it's like a dam has exploded. Next thing he knows she's grabbing his hair and slightly pulling on it matching his fierceness with her own. Their hands wander over each others bodies and finally when they break apart they are both deeply out of breath.

She finally realizes that if anyone walks in on them, her time with the Bella's will be over for good. So she starts to make a break for it, but it seems as though he has read her mind and blocks her. As she regains her composure faster than he does, she again stands tall mocking him, "What's wrong dear Donald? Out of breath already?"

He gently pushes her against the wall "I have a proposition for you Empress." Now, this peaks her interest and she goads him on. But he lied it was a trick to let her guard down and soon he's on her again. She raises her hands to push him off but he firmly pins them against the wall and then starts lightly biting her on the neck. A sharp intake of breath escapes her mouth as she unexpectedly jumps on him and wraps her legs around him. He releases his hold on her hands and braces himself but it's too late they're on their way to the floor.

Riding him on the way down she catches them with one of her hands as the other cradles his head. She uses the same hand cradling his head to harshly grab his hair and pulls to the left. Exposing his neck to her demise she starts nipping at him from his collar bone and makes her way up to his ear suckling like a kitten would its mother.

He gasps and starts breathing heavy as she whispers in his ear "I say we test our talents and see which one of us comes out victorious, because I think my hunter has picked out a prey and it is you, darling." As a sly smile spreads across his all too kissable lips, he unties the back of her top. She leans up revealing herself to him and the "test" begins.

A few hours later, before they part ways, they kiss passionately. "Maybe we should meet again soon." Stacie says staring up into his eyes hoping she didn't just make a huge mistake. She's heard of Donald's reputation as has every girl on campus and he has never, (as far as anyone on campus can remember) repeated a night with any girl. He remains quiet for a while and when she turns to go with some dignity, he grabs her wrist, pulling her gently to him, and kisses her again.

"Sure" he whispers slowly and walks away parting "you'll know how to reach me" and then he disappears around the corner. Stacie smirks at herself feeling triumphant and victorious because she finally got to experience the real thing, and no dream no matter how vivid and realistic feeling could even begin to compare.

As she walks to her dorm she feels a dull ache in between her legs and a coldness down her back. She then stops and realizes she doesn't know how to reach him and it's around four in the morning when she finally makes it to her room. As she pulls off her shirt, she quickly feels a sharp sting and checks herself in the mirror. Sure enough she has managed to scratch her entire spine and parts of her back on the concrete. But as she looked closer she noticed she had so many scratch marks it looked like she got into a fight with a tiger. She quickly showers and hangs up the towel from the pool when she notices that in the corner written in sharpie is his number. She shakes her head to herself and giggles. Boy is this going to be interesting. she mentally notes as she finally lays down to sleep.


End file.
